The present invention relates to a flying object for collecting solar rays and which carries a solar ray collecting device for the purpose of administering medical treatment, doing experiments, or for other like purposes.
An automatic solar ray collecting device previously proposed by the present applicant has a cylindrical foundation and a transparent dome-shaped head portion. A capsule of the solar ray collecting device is constructed with the foundation and the head portion. As to the employment of the device, a solar ray collecting assembly device is accommodated in the capsule.
The solar ray collecting assembly device comprises a large number of optical lenses (for instance, nineteen lenses) for focusing the sun's ray, a light ray direction sensor for sensing the direction of the sun, a support frame for unitarily folding the lenses and the sensor, a first motor for rotating those elements with a rotatable shaft (horizontally arranged shaft), a support arm for supporting the afore-mentioned elements from the lenses to the motor, another rotatable shaft disposed (vertically arranged shaft) so as to intersect the rotatable shaft of the afore-mentioned motor perpendicularly thereto, and a second motor for rotating the rotatable shaft (vertically arranged shaft). The direction of the sun is sensed by the afore-mentioned light ray direction sensor. The first and second motors are controlled by means of control devices so as to always direct the lenses toward the sun. The light-receiving end of the optical conductor cable is placed at the focal position of the lenses. The light rays are guided into the optical conductor cable and transmitted therethrough onto the optional desired place.
The present applicant has also proposed a solar ray radiation device for use in medical treatment, in which only the visible light rays, not containing ultraviolet or infrared rays, are guided into the optical conductor cable, by adjusting the position of the light-receiving end of the optical conductor cable disposed on the focal position of the lenses, in such a manner as mentioned above, and the visible light rays are radiated onto the organization of a living body in order to promote a the living body reaction or prevent the skin of a human body from growing old, and further, in order to cure the human body from arthritis, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, burns, skin disease, injuries, bone fractures, or the like, and to stop pain from those diseases.
However, although the above-mentioned solar ray radiation device for use in medical treatment utilizes the beneficial light energy of the sun's rays, and further more the physiological function of the visible light rays contained in solar rays can be utilized for administering medical treatment and for preventing various diseases related to the field of medical science and the usefulness of the same in the advanced fields of agricultural technology and biotechnology. A serious problem arises in relation to the weather conditions at the installation site because of utilizing the sun's rays i.e. solar ray energy can't effectively be utilized during bad weather because the sun's rays are blocked by a cloud cover.